


The Rose

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s04e05 Girls Night Out, Episode: s05e12 Chemistry, Gen, Holiday Knights, House and Garden, pretty poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Poison Ivy worries about a rare rose being harmed.





	The Rose

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*I'll always protect roses from harm* Poison Ivy thought as she smiled near a rare rose. She frowned. *I'll protect you from Harley Quinn if she visits. I remember how nosy she can be sometimes.* Ivy's frown remained after she heard a knock. Her eyes widened the minute she recognized Harley's voice. 

''POISON OOOAKYYY!'' 

After frowning again, Ivy approached the front door and opened it. She viewed a happy Harley entering her home. ''Why are you here?'' 

''Friends visit.'' 

Ivy gasped after Harley approached the rose. She smiled the minute the latter touched a thorn and cried out. 

Safe roses.

 

THE END


End file.
